Eternal Harmony
by delicious blue
Summary: Harmony is a Seer. She dosen't know why she dreams about a crimson haired man at night, nor why she feels that he is trying to contact her...welcome the new member of the Sanzo party with open arms because here she comes!


Eternal Harmony  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Delicious Blue  
  
Saiyuki  
  
Harmony walked into the crowded bar in search of someone. Someone she heard calling to her. She had heard his name only once. Gojyo. Sha Gojyo. She was searching for the man with the long crimson hair and crimson eyes. Harmony was distracted by a blond haired man nearby who had been talking to a brown haired girl. She recognized the girl as her friend Kano Kimi.   
  
"Kimi? Is this man bothering you?"  
  
"No. No. He's looking for a friend."  
  
"Really? Hell I thought he was trying to talk you into something else!"   
  
They laughed. The blonde man extended a hand to her.  
  
"My name is Sanzo. Genjyo Sanzo."  
  
"I'm Harmony. Nice to meetcha." She shook his hand and walked over to the bar. She ordered herself some off brand beer and sat at a table with Sanzo and Kimi.  
  
"So. You're looking for someone?" Harmony asked Sanzo.  
  
"Yeah. I can't seem to find him." He answered and took a drink of the water he had in front of him.  
  
"What's his name."  
  
"Gojyo."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sha Gojyo. That's who I'm looking for."  
  
"That's odd. I'm looking for him too. "  
  
"Well you two can look together then!" Kimi said. She was obviously feeling a bit left out of the conversation.  
  
"Yeah. I think we can help each other out." Sanzo said. He then rested his face in his hand and sighed.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Harmony asked him.  
  
"I'm wondering where that baka could be."  
  
"Me too. He's annoying the shit out of me."  
  
"How's that? Are you a lover he never called?"  
  
"Not hardly. I've never seen the guy. I know he's out there and I dream at night and I see things through his eyes. Where he's going, where he's been. And that red hair."  
  
"Yeah that's Gojyo all right, but I wonder why he's communicating with you when he's got me, Goku, and Hakkai to find him."  
  
"Sanzo you dick! You were supposed to be finding out if anyone has seen Gojyo. We didn't send you in here to pick up women." Goku yelled while entering the bar.   
  
"Goku. Hakkai. I think I have found a way to find Gojyo. This girl seems to be some sort of a Seer or Telepathist."  
  
"You know where that pervy kappa is?!" Goku said with a tinge of excitement in his voice.   
  
" I don't know where he is today this place was where he was yesterday. I haven't slept today. It seems that every time I dream he's leaving the place where he was last at. I guess if I could ever catch him when he doesn't seem to be leaving, then I could track him down, but I don't know if that will ever happen." Harmony said. She took a sip of her beer and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"What kind of things does he do?" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Oh…well I tell you that man goes through his share of women. And he smokes like a chimney."   
  
Sanzo had an "I'm guilty too" expression on his face, Hakkai laughed, and Goku seemed to be deep in thought.   
  
"Have you seen any demons in these "visions" of yours?" Goku asked, "Or any places you know where they are?"  
  
" Well. He has gone to a few temples and a lot of bars. Mostly playing poker and picking up women. I have seen him with a strange staff and he was killing people. Last night he almost died. There were so many. They were all dark skinned and had their tongues hanging out. It was insane."  
  
"He's fighting demons alone?" Hakkai muttered.  
  
"I believe so." Sanzo said in reply.  
  
"Well thanks for your time. Nice to meet you Kimi. You too Harmony. Let's go Goku and Hakkai. We have some searching to do." Sanzo pushed away from the table. He pulled the reluctant and hungry Goku out of the bar and towards their jeep.  
  
"Excuse me Kimi. I have to leave. Sorry to be so abrupt like this. I'll talk to you soon ok?"  
  
"Ok. Be careful Harmony. I don't know what you're planning on doing, but be careful."  
  
"I will Kimi. And you take care of yourself and that sister of yours."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Harmony ran out of the bar and toward Sanzo and company. She was determined to go with them. They needed her. She could be their map, their gateway to finding Gojyo.   
  
"Genjyo Sanzo!" She yelled.  
  
He turned and looked at her. He motioned for the others to go on to the jeep.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to go with you." Harmony said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I can help you. I can see where he's going …remember? I can see where he's been…ring a bell?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't understand why you want to go with US."  
  
"You guys seem like you know what you're doing and I think you can help me. I can help you too. Please. I want to know the man who's life I've been overseeing."  
  
"OK. Ok, but I'm telling you, this will not be an easy trip."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You can't even begin to understand."  
  
And so the four set out on their search for Gojyo. They don't know where he is or who he's with. All they know is that they must find him before someone else does.  
  
"I smell food Sanzo! Food ! Food! Food!" Goku yelled excitedly from the back seat of the jeep. Harmony, who had been sleeping, woke up and asked where they were.  
  
"We're near a town. Goku can smell it. Tell me something…look ahead and tell me what you can see and how well you can see it." Sanzo said and turned so Harmony could see out the front.   
  
"I see a town. And it's as though you're going to run into a building."  
  
"Good good. Don't worry I'm not going to run into it. You are a Seer." Hakkai said. He smiled.  
  
"A Seer. What the hell is that Hakkai?" Harmony asked.  
  
"Someone who can see things that others can't. You can see things that are still miles away. You can see into people's minds. And when you dream, you dream other people's lives." Sanzo said. "Have you ever noticed that none of you dreams include you or anyone you know?"  
  
"Yeah I noticed, but why have I been dreaming Gojyo's life for so long. Why have I lingered on him?"  
  
"Because for some reason he's calling out to you. I guess he knew there was someone out there that could help and he's trying to communicate with them." Hakkai said.  
  
"Well I think you're all crazy." Goku said. "Can you hurry it up Hakkai. I'm hungry!"  
  
Sanzo pulled out his fan and whacked Goku upside the head with it. "Stop being so stupid!"  
  
Harmony gave a small laugh and began to think about the dream she was having.   
  
Gojyo sat at a table in yet another bar. He was winning a hand of poker and smoking a cigarette. There were girls all around him telling him how good he was as poker and how good looking he was. His opponent had been a girl this time. Her name was Yaone.   
  
"Sanzo?" Harmony said.  
  
"What?" He answered.  
  
"Do you know of a woman named Yaone?"  
  
"Yaone? Yes. She works for Kougaji . Right Hakkai?"  
  
"I believe so. Yes she does."  
  
"Do you also know of a little girl…I believe her name was Lirin."  
  
"Yes. Where are you coming up with all these names Harmony?" Sanzo asked. He was looking a little stunned that Harmony knew a bunch of demons. Let alone their rivals.  
  
"They were in my dream."  
  
"What dream?"  
  
"The dream I was having just now. That was until Goku woke me up."  
  
"Goku you idiot!"  
  
"He was in a bar and was playing cards against the Yaone woman. He kept saying her name every time he spoke to her. Maybe he was giving me some sort of hint or something. Maybe we have to find this Yaone and she can give us some sort of clue."  
  
"I think you're on to something Harmony." Sanzo said.  
  
"Here's the village!! WOOOO!! Food food food food food food food food!"   
  
"Shut up will you! You stupid monkey!" Sanzo yelled and went back to talking to Harmony. "You didn't by any chance see how he got to the bar. Like where he went. What the bar looked like. What it was called."  
  
"Well I saw him walking into a village… Wait! It was this village. Yes! Yes! It was this village. He took two lefts and a right and the bar was at the end of the alleyway on the right."  
  
"Did you get that Hakkai. That's where we're going. Harmony? Was he leaving when you saw him?"  
  
"No. He was looking for a room. I think he said he was staying for a while."  
  
"Good. Was it the bar where he was staying?"  
  
"I believe so… Sanzo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How did you lose Gojyo?"  
  
"It was raining and we were all outside…hunting for demons I suppose and something came out of nowhere and grabbed him up. Just took him away. There was no way we could have gotten him back, so we swore to follow him until we could. He was leaving hints behind. He left a lock of hair in every bar he went to. When we would go into a bar the barkeep would give us the hair and a direction. It was as if Gojyo left behind our descriptions and a direction for us to follow."  
  
"Hmm….so you mean whatever took him…still has him?"  
  
"In some way yes. Something certainly does have him. And I would say it's looking for you, so it's traveling through Gojyo's mind to yours."  
  
"Why would it be looking for me?"  
  
"Because you are a Seer. There aren't too many Seers left."  
  
"Hmmm…I don't really like the sound of that."  
  
"Don't worry Harmony. I'll protect you." Hakkai said from the front of the jeep. "You just stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"Dammit! Stop blabbing! I'M HUNGRY!!"   
  
"Shut up monkey!"  
  
"Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Let's just go in, ok?" Harmony said from beside Goku.   
  
"Come on Harmony. You and I will go in first and then Sanzo you and Goku come in after us."  
  
"Ok Hakkai. Whatever you say."  
  
"When we're done here I'll buy you something to eat. Ok Goku?" Harmony said as she rubbed his head and jumped out of the jeep.   
  
"You better not be lying!"  
  
"Don't worry. I don't ever tell a lie."  
  
Hakkai and Harmony made their way through the crowded bar to the barkeep. He was serving an older man in robes. The barkeep looked up and saw Hakkai and instantly handed him the lock of hair.   
  
"South."  
  
"Thanks barkeep."  
  
"Is the man who gave you the hair staying here?" Harmony asked the man.  
  
"He just checked out twenty minutes ago. I think if you hurry you can catch them. They were on foot."  
  
"Thanks. Hey do you have any food you can give me for my friend. He's starving out there."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"Well if you have enough for four people. Just enough to stop our stomachs from grumbling."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The barkeep led Harmony to the back room where he gave her a loaf of bread and some deli meat. He also gave her a small bag of ice for their cooler. He then went to the back refrigerator and grabbed some sodas. He told her that she better get on her way and she thanked him. She and Hakkai ran out of the door of the bar just as Sanzo and Goku were getting out of the jeep. They told them about the barkeeps information and Hakkai told Hakaruyu to go as fast as he could toward the south. They were not traveling for too long when Harmony caught sight of something red in the distance.  
  
"I see something red Sanzo."  
  
"Focus in on it. Concentrate on what you want to see and you'll see it up close."  
  
"Ok. Here goes."  
  
She thought hard. Focus on the red. Focus on the red. And soon enough she was seeing Gojyo. He had handcuffs on his wrists and ankles. He seemed to be in a dreary state as if he had no sleep the previous night. He stumbled over his own feet and fell to the ground. Harmony saw a foot come from beside him and kick him. Hard in the ribs. He was forced onto his knees and a strong looking hand placed itself in Gojyo's chin forcing him to look at whoever was leading him. Gojyo gave a weary nod and struggled back onto his feet. They kept walking.   
  
"What are you seeing Harmony?"  
  
"Gojyo, he's in pain and he's tired. They didn't let him rest. They're not going to either. They seem in some sort of hurry to get somewhere. They're hurting him Sanzo. Can we go any faster?"  
  
"Harmony calm down. It's ok. We're going to get him no matter what we have to do. It's ok."  
  
"Are you sure Hakkai?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They continued in the jeep. Their pace was gradually getting slower as they were getting closer. As soon as they were at a remarkably close distance they jumped out of the jeep and began to walk. Hakkai had taken hold of Harmony's hand, so she could keep focus on Gojyo. Gojyo's keepers were now entering a forest. This was good for the Sanzo party because they could catch up easier without being seen.  
  
When Sanzo entered the forest he saw Gojyo just ahead laying in a clearing. Sanzo ran to him. He was bleeding all over. His face, his arms, his legs, everywhere.  
  
"Gojyo. Gojyo. Wake up you baka. Can't you hear me?"  
  
"Sanzo. They're here. This is a trap. Be careful." Harmony said.  
  
"Very good Seer." Said a wheezing voice from in the trees.   
  
"Who's there?" Hakkai demanded.  
  
"No one but I." Said the voice once more. The same old man from the bar in the robes jumped down from the trees and grabbed Harmony by the neck. She gagged and struggled to breathe.  
  
"NOOO!" Hakkai yelled. He was petrified at the though of losing another person he cared about. He lunged at the old man and was cast aside by the shot of a gun. The bullet had lodged itself into Hakkai's leg. Goku ran to Hakkai's aid, but was penetrated by a bullet himself. He cried out in agony. Sanzo was the only one who could help Harmony. He pulled out his banishing gun and aimed it at the old man. Much not to his surprise, the old man pulled Harmony in front of him and held her there. She was still panting for air and crying out.  
  
"Sanzo! Help me! Sanzo!"  
  
"Now you are not so keen to use that gun are you Genjyo Sanzo?"  
  
"We promised to save Gojyo no matter what the cost. Even if it means killing the girl."  
  
"You don't want to kill your lovely traveling companion now do you?"  
  
"Well it would be to our advantage if we did. You wouldn't be able to have her and we would have Gojyo back. So I don't see why it would be such a problem."  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku said from where he lay by Hakkai. "You can't kill her."  
  
"Goku…do you forget the promises you make so easily?"  
  
"He's right Goku. You guys promised to get me back by any means possible. And you know I'm not gonna let you three take all the glory from my rescue!" Gojyo yelled as he stabbed the old man in the back with his staff. He staggered backwards and fell to the ground again. He cried out in pain but seemed to be ok.  
  
"Damn you…damn you kids…I was so close…she was mine…the Seer was min--" And the old man collapsed to the ground. Harmony struggled out from under him. She was still crying.   
  
"Why are you crying? You knew what I was going to do."  
  
"I'm crying because well now you don't need me anymore. You have Gojyo back. You'll send me home."  
  
"Don't you want to go home Harmony?" Goku asked.  
  
"I was having such a great time with you all. I finally found some real friends. I don't want to leave this all behind."  
  
"Then stay with us. It'll be nice having a woman around." Gojyo said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Can I stay?"  
  
"I don't know what Hakkai would do if you left. I think he's fallen in love with you."  
  
"Sanzo. Don't be giving all my secrets away."  
  
"Hakkai stay there. Don't move. Gojyo can you get the bullets out of those two."  
  
"Sure thing. Damn monkey. You're going to become extinct if you keep this up."  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"  
  
"Monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey monkey!"  
  
"You pervy kappa!!"  
  
And so their adventures began. The new Sanzo party with a new member. It's bound to get interesting. 


End file.
